Dealing with Death
by user needs a username
Summary: Central Headquarters is attacked by a terrorist group, Edward dies, and life goes on like nothing happened? I don't think so. Edward dies in Mustang's arms, but Edward was never one to sit down and die. He knows that he can't leave his grieving brother behind so naturally Edward tries to make a deal with death, or in other words Truth. No pairings! If anything ParentalRoyEd.
1. Not Always

Chaos rained around Edward. Central headquarters was under attack and there were explosions going off from every corner of the military base.

Mustang ran past Edward, sending the terrorists up in flames as he helped protect headquarters. Edward clapped and placed his hands on the ground. A series of spikes erupted from the ground, causing some of the terrorists to scatter.

Edward ran after the Colonel as he finished off his group of attackers.

"Fullmetal, go find your brother and get any civilians as far away from here as possible!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mustang! You need me! Don't try sending me of now!"

"Brat."

"Bas-" The rest of Edward's insult was cut off by a nearby explosion. He didn't seem to know that Mustang hadn't actually heard the insult. Edward ran off to make his brother take care of the civilians. He ran, dodging, through the the attacks helping anywhere he was needed till he spotted the towering suit of armour.

"Alphonse!" Edward called. The suit of armour turned to Edward before turning back to his opponent. Alphonse had accidentally taken out quite a few terrorists. The ricochet from his armour was quite troublesome for the attackers. He brought down his opponent in one move and ran to his brother.

"Brother, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Al, everything's just peachy."

"Brother," Alphonse groaned, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah, by the way, there are civilians all around here. You need to get them to safety and protect them."

"Okay, but what about you?" Alphonse questioned.

"I'm going back to help the Colonel. You know how useless he is."

"Be careful!" Alphonse called towards Edward's retreating back.

"Always," Edward laughed.

* * *

Edward tackled the Colonel.

"Watch out, idiot! Do you want to be killed?"

"Thanks, Fullmetal," Roy grumbled, "Now, will you get off of me. You weigh a ton."

"Ungrateful, jerk," Edward hissed.

"I said thanks," Mustang said in defence.

"Whatever."

Both the Colonel and Edward jumped up, ready to fight again.

"The Sun Fades!" A booming voice exclaimed. The terrorists all broke off the fighting leaving confused officers chasing after their retreating forms.

"Ha, yeah! And don't come back!"

The fight had been won as the attackers retreated. But there were two simple bullets. One after another. Ones that should never have been fired. Edward gasped and crumpled only to be caught mid fall by Roy Mustang.

"Fullmetal!" Edward was panting and hyperventilating as blood flowed from the holes in his chest. "Fullmetal, calm down. I've got you."

The blood spread around the two officers. An unhealthy amount leaving the kid's body. The wounds were so close to his heart.

"Don't worry, kid. The medical team will be here soon." Edward's head was hanging limply as his body began to shut down. "Help! Someone!" Mustang called before returning his attention to Edward again.

"...Co... colonel... please... tell... Al..." Edward coughed and trailed off.

"I don't care what you were planning to say, Fullmetal, because you will be telling him yourself."

"...No... I... don't think... don't think so..."

"What are you talking about? The Fullmetal I know wouldn't sound like they were giving up." Roy actually started to cry a bit.

"...Please... tell... I... love... hi..." Edward's voice died his body following in a gentle down hill movement. He coughed again. Blood spilled from between his almost useless lips. His breathing slowed, becoming shaky. The uneven, painful looking, rising and falling of Edward's chest was so shallow Mustang was having a hard time making sure it was there.

"Please! Help! I need a medical team!"

Mustang started counting the shallow almost non-existent breaths while he waited for the help to come.

_One... Two... Three..._

_Four... Five... Six..._

_Seven... Eight... Nine..._

_Nine..._

_Nine..._

_Nine...?_

Mustang felt numb. He held the unmoving, unbreathing boy in his arms. He looked down at Edward's pale face and into the empty unseeing golden eyes. Mustang's hand moved to Edward's face closing the forever empty glazed eyes.

"I promise, Kid. I'll tell him."

A medical team ran up to Roy, bags ready to help the injured boy in his arms, but Mustang already knew that they were to late.

A nurse put his middle and index fingers under Edward's jaw before turning to the rest of the team and shaking his head somberly.

"Sir, he's gone." Mustang sat there for a moment in silence.

"I know."

The team didn't have time to waste on them so they moved on.

* * *

The familiar voice, which could only belong to Hawkeye, called out.

"Colonel Mustang? Colonel!" She must have caught sight of him because she started running in his direction.

She knelt in front of the man and child. "Sir, is he...?"

Roy's hold on Edward tightened slightly, and he nodded dreadfully, tears almost flowing again after finally stopping. Mustang felt like he had been there holding the lifeless body of his young subordinate for days. He would have, if he could.

"No, no." Mustang looked up to meet Hawkeye's eyes. Tears? The unfeeling Hawk's eye was crying quietly. It wasn't really a full on cry just a few tears dripping down her face.

"Hawkeye, find the team and make sure they are all okay." Roy ordered duly so.

"Sir...?"

"And find Alphonse. He needs to know."

Hawkeye nodded in solemn duty.

"Yes, Sir," Hawkeye answered with a forced salute and air of strength.

* * *

Hawkeye hadn't found it hard to find the team. Kain Fuery hadn't been out on the field and Breda and Falman had been fighting together when the terrorists retreated. She hadn't found Havoc yet, but Breda and Falman had already seen him after the retreat so there wasn't really any worry for his life. Hawkeye's eyes stung as she searched for the rest of the team, Havoc and Alphonse.

Alphonse hadn't really joined the military, but he was as much part of the team as Edward was. _Was_ meaning in the past. She didn't want to cry again. She had shed tears for the boy, yes. And she would no doubt shed more, but now was not the time.

"Miss Hawkeye! Thank goodness! I've been looking for Brother. Have you seen him?" Alphonse's high, worried voice rang.

The Lieutenant spun around to find the seven foot tall suit of armour approaching her. Alphonse.

"Alphonse..." Hawkeye couldn't just direct Alphonse, like she had done with the rest of the team, to where the colonel was with his older brother's body. She also couldn't just tell him that his brother was dead. She didn't think she would be physically able.

"Follow me." Alphonse followed, having no reason not to. He had no idea that the destination they were headed for would hold the body of his dead older brother.

* * *

**AN: How's that for evil? Next update will be out sometime. I won't make any promises about when because the last time I did that I gave myself a whole month and still got it out twenty days late.** **Also tell me if you get the chapter name!**

**(Mild spoiler alert)**

**Okay, I have seen so many stories like this. Edward dies tries to make a deal with the truth and all, Alphonse and everybody are depressed, and then they are just abandoned! I find those stories so interesting but I have never, I don't think, found one that is finished. They are almost all abandoned. _Dead on Arrival_ not abandoned and awesome you should go read that. speaking honestly: way better than mine.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	2. The Deal

Edward stood in a white void of nothingness.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

The vast whiteness went on for as far as Edward could see I'm all directions.

_This reminds me of Truth._

_But there isn't any gate?_

**_'__Edward Elric, welcome back.' _**

Edward turned at the familiar creepy voice.

"Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Edward grimaced. He looked at the huge gate behind Truth. "What happened? Why am I here, again?"

**_'Don't you remember, alchemist?' _**The smile on the creepy white being grew even more.

"No, so you better start explaining!"

**_'Equivalent exchange. Alchemist, what will you give for the information?'_**

"How about I give you ten minutes of my life?"

**_'What life?'_**

"Are you trying to insult me?!"

**_'No, I honestly want to know what life you think you have left?'_**

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused and frightened to an extent.

**_'As I said, equivalent exchange.'_**

"What do you want?" The smile, some how, grew even more creepy and large.

**_'I want your sense of taste.'_**

"My... my what?"

**_'Your sense of taste, Alchemist.'_**

"How is that equivalent?!" Edward demanded. "Whatever, I will find out on my own!" Edward turned around, ready to run away and find his own answers. Edward stopped, though, when he saw the second gate. He stared at the figure sitting infront of the gate.

"Wh- why are there tw- two gates?" The figure turned, and behind Edward Truth laughed. Edward stood there gaping open mouthed at Alphonse, not the armour, but the living flesh body.

"A- alph- alphonse?"

_"You are a soul, and I am a body, but you are not my soul." _Edward was confused.

"Alphonse, what are you saying? What do you mean?"

_"You are naught but a soul, Edward Elric," _Alphonse's body said.

Edward turned back to the, now frowning, Truth.

**_'Your brother ruined the equivalency, but he is speaking the truth.'_**

_Naught but a soul?_

_What life?_

"A- a soul?"

**_'Yes.'_**

Edward felt flashes of memories overwhelm his brain as he was reminded of the last thing that had happened. Edward could remember the feeling he had felt as he slowly faded away. As he...

"I'm- I'm dead?"

The truth smiled villainously. **_'That is correct, Alchemist. You are dead.'_**

"But I can't be dead. I have to get Alphonse's body back to him."

**_'Have you not learned.'_**

"Tell me. How do I go back?!" Edward shouted.

**_'There is no way.'_**

"Lies! Lies! You know how I can go back! Tell me!"

**_'It is time for you to go, Alchemist.'_**

Edward could feel something in the base of his skull. He knew that this was not good.

"WAIT! What about all of the trials my brother and I have been through in these years? You can't possibly tell me that this is equivalent, Truth!" Truth's smile disappeared for a moment then returned even more excited.

**_'Are you making a deal, little Alchemist?_**

* * *

Roy Mustang had no idea how to tell any of his team about Edward. He had to figure something out quickly. Hawkeye was completely able to round up his team so they were no doubt on their way.

Kain Fuery was the first. He approached Roy, almost breaking down in tears when he realised what had happened.

"Co- co- colonel, how- how did- how could this happen?" Tears bled down the cheeks of the young Master Sergeant. He stayed like that crying gently from a short distance.

The next to come was Havoc. He seemed to have just happened to walk past while in search of the team. He took the news just as badly as how Kain took it. He really didn't know what to say. "I..."

Havoc, unlike Kain, didn't stand back. He moved forward and knelt by his commanding officer and fallen comrade.

"He- he was just a little kid," Falman and Breda had come up behind them and hearing what Havoc said, they gasped. They had pretty easily pieced it together. Neither allowed a single tear drop to roll over their cheeks but their eyes were glassy wet with tears.

Everyone was frozen, grieving in their own way. Minutes passed by like that.

"Colonel, I found Alphonse." Everyone flinched, hearing the first Lieutenant's voice and the clanking of Alphonse's armour. No one wanted to be here for this, least of all Roy, who was the only one who needed to be here.

It was clear that Alphonse hadn't seen his brother's body yet. There was no horrified sobbing yet. Mustang's unit was probably blocking the view.

"Colonel, Sir, I'm looking for my brot- " Alphonse was in view now. He fell to his knees with a horrible clatter of metal. "No! No!" His armour shook. Horrible choking sobs, not accompanied by tears. For the first time since he had made these boys join the military, Roy really thought about some of the things Alphonse couldn't do. Now Edward's constant insistent on a new lead made sense. Alphonse couldn't cry. He couldn't even cry over the body of the only family he had left. He couldn't cry for his older brother.

The team tried to turn away from Alphonse's scene as if it would make it go away. It didn't.

Alphonse couldn't feel Hawkeye's arms wrap around him in comfort. He felt the most numb he ever had in his life. As a suit of armour, Alphonse couldn't feel anything but now he felt like the only senses he had left just shut down. He couldn't focus. Edward couldn't be dead. He couldn't. It just didn't feel right. He shouldn't be dead. He was supposed to help Alphonse get his body back, and Alphonse was going to get Edward's body back.

"No, please. Please, don't,"

"Alphonse," An unmistakable voice said. The Colonel.

"Please, don't tell me... Brother can't be dead! He wouldn't leave me! He wouldn't!"

"Alphonse, I'm so sorry. I should have protected him. I- I don't know what to say to make this better."

Alphonse cried. Nothing the Colonel could say would make this better. Nothing anyone could say would make this better. Edward was gone.

Alphonse stood up, moved closer to Mustang, and dropped down again. He held out his arms in a way that showed Mustang that he wanted his brother.

The Colonel moved the limp body from his arms to the child's open arms. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the two brothers.

"Brother, I'm so- I'm so sorry. I never should have let- let you..." Alphonse held his brother tight against his chest plate.

Roy was fighting the urge to throw up. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

* * *

"Yes," Edward twitched at the short comment.

**_'Go on.' _**

"I want you you send me back!"

**_'That's it? That's your deal? What will you give me? And you just want that?'_**

"No, you know what I want!"

**_'Yes I do.'_**

"What's the price?"

**_'That is for you to find out, Alchemist.'_**

"That's cheap you-" The pull at the base of his skull started again.

"Fine! What's the price to go back?"

**_'Now, I just told you. It's no fun if I just tell you.' _**The Truth sat down in front of the gate.**_ 'I won't wait long.'_**

"'Won't wait long'? What do you mean you won't wait long?!"

**_'What will you give me?'_**

"Anything! Just send me back! Al needs me, and I... I need him."

**_'Anything?'_**

"Just send me back to Alphonse."

**_'I want what you treasure most of all.'_**

"I don't... The thing I treasure the most is my brother. How can- I won't let you take him again!"

**_'No, alchemist. You can only give something that belongs to you.'_**

"My brother doesn't belong to me."

**_'Yes, but your memories do.'_**

"My memories?" Edward was confused. His memories were something of value? Edward hadn't really thought about how much he valued his memories. "How can that be the price?"

**_'Now, alchemist, that isn't all you must give. That is the price of your return. Your life must have another price.'_**

"And what is the price of my life?"

**_'Tell me.'_**

"What about my other leg?"

**_'As tempting as that is, little alchemist, I want something completely different!_****_'_**

"How am I suppose to know what you want?!"

**_'You have already given part of the fee.'_**

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

**_'I will take your trials in life as part of your fee, but life is expensive. The other parts are things I want.'_**

"What?"

**_'Your left eye.'_**

Edward didn't even hesitate "Take it."

**_'And your sense of taste.'_**

"Persistent, aren't you? Fine."

**_'The deal is done!' _**The gate behind Truth opened. Edward flinched as black, almost snake like, hands reached out and took hold of him.

"Alphonse, I'm coming back for you. I promise!" Edward shouted.

An itchy feeling filled Edward's left eye, head and mouth. He screamed in pain as the eye was deconstructed, and he was pulled into the gate, away from truth and a naked boy he had never met.

* * *

**AN: And here we are. Next update. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They made my day! Don't expect the chapters to come out this often.**

**I was so sad when writing Alphonse. It was also confusing and hard. I have experienced loss before, but I know I was grieving differently. Yes, she was my older sister ( please don't see this as me being unsentimental I loved my sister ), but she wasn't the only family I had left. And we were not as close as Edward and Alphonse.**

**_-UNAU/IME _**


	3. Gone

Mustang was dressed in his uniform, a new one that wasn't covered in an innocent child's blood. His hair was slicked back, and in his arms was military cap.

"Roy, Sir, Alphonse is here," Roy dreaded this. He didn't want to see the boy. He had taken any chance to get away or avoid Alphonse all together. It wasn't fair to poor Alphonse. He had lost his brother and now Roy was avoiding him like the plague just so that He wouldn't have to think about his failure.

"Thank you, Hawkeye," Roy turned away. Hawkeye wouldn't let him ignore Alphonse's needs on this day no matter what. The funeral was scheduled for that afternoon. It had been four numb days since the attack on Central. Roy could still look down at his arms and see the blood, regardless of the fact that he had scrubbed vigorously at his arms, leaving them raw.

"Talk to him," Roy stiffened. It wasn't an order, but it was clear that if he didn't a bullet might be involved. Another thing that had been a problem was that Roy Mustang, after_ four_ days, still couldn't even think of how to begin talking to Alphonse. Edward had been the kid's last living family. The Rockbells were so close to the boys that they were practically family. Sadly, when thinking about the Rockbells, it reminded him that he wasn't even able to send Edward's body to be buried in Risembool. The kid would have to be buried among the countless other soldiers that had died for Amestris over the history of their country. Not a bad place to finally rest except that the boy couldn't be buried with his mother. The reason why they couldn't send the boy back to his home town was because of the terrorists that killed him in the first place. Transportation in and out of the city had been horrible. Nothing that wasn't deemed vital could be transported, which meant that the Rockbells were having an incredibly hard time coming. They had been informed the day after the attack, but the girl that had picked up the phone hadn't made it long. She fell down, notably by the loud thud and sobbing that followed. Roy had barely kept his composer together when the sobs meet his ears.

"I don't know what to say," Roy mumbled.

"Sir, the Rockbells will be here tomorrow, please don't distance yourself from Alphonse or you might lose him."

"I don't want to..."

"Sir," Hawkeye prompted.

"I don't want to lose him! I can't lose any more children!"

* * *

Alphonse was fidgeting. He really wasn't ready for this. Edward didn't feel gone. He was just not able to imagine life without his big brother.

"Hey, Alphonse, how are... how are you?" Roy Mustang asked, awkwardly.

"Uhh? I don't know."

"I'm so... I'm so sorry," The man honestly looked depressed. He looked so put together to an outsider, with his hair nicely slicked back and his uniform clean and perfect, but he was far from put together.

"Please... please, stop. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself. it wasn't your fault."

"But, Alphonse, this never would have happened if I didn't-" A loud, frantic knocking interrupted them.

"Come in," Mustang snapped in annoyance.

A large man, who could easily be identified as a Lieutenant, came in. "Sir, the Fullmetal Alchemist's body is gone!"

* * *

Edward woke to the horrible pain ripping through his left eye. And more pain, that was dull in comparison, in his head and tongue. He shot up on a table, noticing that he was dressed in a military uniform, one fitted for his small body.

"What? Why am I...?" Edward vaguely recognised the military morgue. "I'm dead..." Edward stared at his hands in front of him. "Or maybe not...?"

"Argh!" Pain shredded at Edward's eye again. He reached up to touch his eye, warm liquid met his hand. Edward pulled back in pain and gasped. It must have been shock that kept him from screaming in pain. Blood soaked his white gloves.

_Truth! He took my eye!_

Edward slid off of the table, blood dripped onto the floor. He clutched his eye and bent down to pick up a hat that was probably his. It fit perfectly as he slipped it over his head.

_Mustang! I need to find Mustang._

"...Just need to grab something," Edward flinched at the voices. Whoever they were, they were heading this way. Edward ducked into a closet filled with fresh white towels. He grabbed one of the towels, clamping it over his face. Blood immediately started wetting the cloth.

A click could be heard and then a shocked gasp. "The Colonel's body is gone!"

_Colonel? I'm the one who's gone._

"Someone stole the kid's body!?" Another exclaimed.

_My rank was bumped up to Colonel? Ha! Get that Colonel Mustang! You can't order me around anymore!_

"There's blood on the ground."

"The theif was injured? But how could they get the boy's body out of headquarters, injured no less?"

"...What if they aren't out of headquarters...?"

"Notify Colonel Mustang immediately!"

Edward held his breath, no daring to even breathe. The pain in his eye was steadily growing worse as the initial shock wore off.

* * *

"What do you mean gone?!" Mustang demanded.

"Someone stole his body, and the culprit probably hadn't left Central command yet. And he's injured"

"Don't let anyone in or out. I want that man who did this."

"Yes, Sir," The Lieutenant saluted, running out to follow orders.

Colonel Mustang stood up, pulling on his gloves, ready to burn the man who thought taking the body of his subordinate was a good idea. He left his office, ordering Alphonse not to leave until he returned. Of course, he didn't expect Alphonse to stay but at least he tried.

The halls weren't quiet, but they weren't full either. Mustang walked along, ready to snap his fingers at any moment

A hand clamped over Mustang's mouth and pulled him the dark and unused hallway. With the man's other hand he grabbed Mustang's hand so that he couldn't snap.

"Don't fight me." He whispered into Mustang's ear as Mustang caught sight of the blood covered white gloves.

_He's injured._

* * *

**AN: Here you go! Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows. They make writing this story so much easier.**


	4. Recollection

Alphonse wasn't going to listen to the Colonel. He was not like his brother, but he still refused to be left out when it involved him or his brother.

Walking in the halls of Central command all alone made Alphonse's imaginary heart ache. He and Edward had talked about false leads, future missions, and just chatted in general in these halls. It felt almost wrong to walk the halls without his brother. He had always just been there, and now he wasn't. Sobbing about his brother's death wasn't even an option. He was physically unable to cry over his brother.

Alphonse tightened his grip till he could hear the groaning noises metal made under pressure. Edward didn't deserve this. He had always tried helping people, so why did he have to die? This was definitely not equivalent exchange.

Edward would have shouted profanities about the unfairness in this situation if he were there. Alphonse wanted to cry. He had looked around him in search of his brother, before realising that he wouldn't ever see his brother alive again. The last time he had ever seen his brother was when he was holding the blood soaked child that didn't even look like Edward. Edward was lively and hyper at times (most of the time) where the body had been still and his face was pale. Edward had seemed so far away. And the last thing Edward had said to him was 'always'. He would always come back. He would always be careful, which was a lie. Edward was never careful. He was reckless without second thought, but it had always turned out right in the end and now...

* * *

"Mustang, don't fight me." Edward heard the Colonel make a muffled retort or something. Edward loosened his grip ever so slightly to let the man turn around.

Mustang ripped his wrist free of Edward's hold and turned around. He had his fingers poised to snap. The Colonel stopped; his jaw frozen in an open mouthed gape. He may have been surprised to see the recently dead Fullmetal Alchemist, but also add to that that he was bleeding profusely from his left eye that was covered in transmuted bandages.

"Full- Fullmetal?" Edward glanced around for a second time, making sure that no one was around. He nodded.

"H- h- how?" Mustang was white as snow now. He looked like he might vomit right there on the ground in the halls.

"I don't... I don't really know," Edward answered, "I mean, I made a deal but..." Edward looked down.

Mustang took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around Edward, not caring that the boy saw him in such a weak state. Edward returned the hug in a very unlike him action. It surprised Mustang.

"I'm so- so sorry, Edward. I'm so..." Mustang pushed away. "No! This isn't possible! Who are you?!" He lifted his hand. His fingers where shaking. He didn't think that he could actually snap his fingers and burn someone who looked just like Edward, but he didn't have to tell him that.

Edward looked hurt. "I- it really is me."

"Shut up! Edward, the _rea__l _Edward, told me that you can bring people back from the dead!"

"I am-"

"Shut up! How did you do it? And why? What do you gain from this?!" Mustang glared at the mirror of a dead child. Of his subordinate. He started backing out of the hall.

"Colo-"

"Colonel Mustang!" Alphonse's voice rang out, cutting Edward's plea off. "Are you oka- Brother!? But how?"

"Stay back that isn't Edward."

"Yes, I am!"

"Bu- but he looks li- like him."

"It's me. It really is me. I needed to come back for... For...?"

"I don't want to hear it! Are you the one who killed him?! Or are you just some creep?"

"Mustang! I really came back! I gave Truth my eye for something. I can't remember it's blurry. And something else. Two other things, but I can't remember. _Please, trust me?_"

Mustang looked back at Alphonse, who looked like he wanted so despitely to trust the mirror child. Even as a suit of armour, Alphonse seemed to show so much emotion.

"Fine, te- tell me something only- only Fullmetal would know."

"The reason my arm and leg are gone," Edward gave a sceptical glance to Alphonse, "is because I committed human transmutation."

"I- I still can't be sure."

"The first time we met, you dragged me out of my wheel chair by the collar of my shirt and and asked me what the hell was that thing at my house."

Mustang's face melted into something close to despair but somehow hopeful. "But how is... How is this even possible? it can't be real. How could you know that?"

The suit of armour was convinced that this was his brother but he wanted more so as to convince the Colonel.

"Why did you try to bring Mom back?"

Edward looked confused about something, "We wanted to see, I wanted to see her smile. I didn't think I could go on alone."

Mustang saw the way Alphonse moved after that and he knew that that was the right answer.

"You're really him?"

"Yes, I made a deal with Truth. I can't remember all of it, but I gave my eye so I could come back or something."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't let you die... I'm so sorry."

"Brother, I'm so glad you're alive! I thought I lost you," Edward was squashed in a bone crushing hug. The armour's rough edges dug into his skin. Once released from the metal arms, Edward pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?"

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry about the ending. Not great, and this isn't a very long chapter. Forgive me.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and follows! I always feel so great when reading them! Even if I am being criticised.**

**_-UNAU/IME_**


	5. Feverish

"Edward?"

"Should I- should I know you?"

"Ed, I'm your little brother." Edward back stepped.

"No, I wouldn't forget that. I wouldn't forget if I had a little brother. I couldn't," Edward's face paled even more. He shivered as chills crept up his spine. No way that this was possible. It couldn't be. He had always wanted a little brother. There was no way that he would have forgotten about his little brother, unless...

That's something Truth took. That was one of the fees. "But why would I ever let Truth take my memories?" Edward didn't even realise that he had spoken aloud until he heard his 'supposed brother' gasp.

"You can't remember Alphonse? But why would Truth want that?" Roy Mustang looked out of place. He looked uncomfortable with the way things were going. He had only just found out that his youngest, previously dead, subordinate was alive and well, despite a few obvious problems. One being his eye. The other being the lack of memories.

"I don't know. He... he said something about... ummm? Things I value the most," Edward looked uncomfortable. He crossed his arms and shivered.

In that moment Roy noticed, on the pale face of his young subordinate, he could see a sheening layer of cold sweat.

Edward backed away and shook his head, trying to clear the fuzzy cotton like feeling away. He swayed on his feet.

"Edward? Hey, are you okay?"

"No," Edward groaned as he fell flat on his butt. He felt a pair of hands steady him on his left side, and he saw the armour grab his automail elbow.

"Whoa, whoa, Brother. We got you."

Mustang pulled one of his hands from the place it had adopted in order to steady Edward. He pressed it against Edward's forehead. "Alphonse, your brother is burning up."

"Should we bring him to the infirmary?" Alphonse asked.

Roy was conflicted. Explaining, very recently dead, Edward would be confusing, and there was the whole _'why' _question that would be nearly impossible to explain without the mention of human transmutation, which is no doubt why Edward was alive.

Roy considered his options. The boy, no doubt, was in need of medical attention. The only question was whether or not to risk it.

"No, we can take him to my office. It would be safer," _In some ways,_ Roy wanted to add as he came to his conclusion.

* * *

Hawkeye sat in the office. Her face gave off the look of a struggling soldier. She didn't like that the thought of Edward's bloody body splayed out on the Colonel's lap never seemed to leave her to rest.

She had tried to stay in an unfeeling mood, if not for her own sake the for the sake of her comrades. She had to stay as the strong person anyone could look to for help.

"Hey, Lieutenant Riza, -umm- I was wondering if..." Hawkeye glanced up at Fuery and nodded, urging him to go on.

"Nothing! I'm sorry!" He turned the other way and started to walk in the other direction.

"Wait, Kain, if there it's something you need to talk about you can always come to me."

"Thanks, I really- " The Colonel barged into his office. Hawkeye was annoyed The funeral was in an hour and Roy looked like a mess. Also he had, so rudely, cut Fuery off. Of course, when seeing the bloody blonde and blue package Alphonse carried, she stopped. She knew right away what -who- it was. She wanted to slap Roy for letting the boy carry his brother's body. She had left them alone for a few minutes to talk and when she came back they were gone. She had thought maybe they had gone to pay their respects before the funeral, but now she was witnessing a grown man letting a grieving boy carry his dead brother.

"Hawkeye, we need-"

_Slap!_

"Roy Mustang! How dare you?!" Roy looked completely shocked. The slap had surprised him. What had he done?

"Please, Lieutenant, we need help. He's injured," Alphonse pleaded. Hawkeye didn't want to say it but she obviously needed to.

"Alphonse, your brother is..." She trailed off as she noticed a small movement from the bundle. "What...?"

"Hawkeye, we will explain everything but first we need a doctor!" Roy told her.

Hawkeye seemed to thaw from a frozen state. "Fuery, find Doctor Knox!" The young officer had been frozen to the spot until that moment. He ran out the doors in a matter of seconds, bolting for the doctor's office.

"Now, Sir, you better start explaining," Alphonse carried his brother over to the Colonel's couch. He laid Edward's pale and limp body on the piece of furniture. He looked as though he was surely dead, other then a gentle rise and fall of his chest. That was the only indication that the boy was, in fact, alive.

"Y- you..." A horrible realization overcame Hawkeye. "You didn't. You didn't. Please, tell me you didn't commit the taboo?"

Roy looked surprised but also guilty. No, he hadn't committed the taboo, but that doesn't mean he hadn't wanted to. That he hadn't contemplated it. "No, Hawkeye, we didn't. Fullmetal will have to tell you what happened."

Hawkeye broke off from Roy and went to Edward's side. She, up close, could see a slight flush in his otherwise pale white cheeks. He was obviously feverish. The pink tinge and the buckets of sweat indicated such. "Havoc," Hawkeye called as the man approached cautiously.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Havoc said snapping to attention, most likely from fear.

"Get him some water."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He ran off in confusion, hoping that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Edward was alive. He was really alive.

Riza placed her hand over the boy's forehead. She pulled back in surprise. Next she checked the bandages covering the boy's eye. She gasped and her stomach clenched. The left eye socket was bloody and sunken in. There was obviously no longer an eye there. The thought made her sick. Edward was alive, though. He was in pain, but alive. Was that better, though?

"I ne- need he... help..." Edward rasped in a quiet breath.

"Edward, we... We are going to help. I swear." Hawkeye didn't know how much it would mean to her to hear that voice again, no matter how different it sounded. She redirected her gaze to face Alphonse. "We need new bandages. These are covered in blood."

"Oh, yeah! I'll get them." Alphonse jumped up and started for the door. He stopped right in front of the exit. "Lieutenant, is my brother going to die?"

"Alphonse..." She couldn't lie to the boy. That would be wrong. "People sometimes die from the shock of losing an eye. But Edward is strong, trust me. He won't die if I have anything to do with it."

* * *

**Thank you for the favouriting, following, reviewing. Please leave a review!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	6. New Scars

Burning. Aching. Edward felt like his entire body was literally on fire. How had this happened so quickly? One minute he was convincing the Colonel that he was really Edward; the next Edward finds out he has a brother he never knew about. Surely, though, that was just a delusion from the fever that seemed to come out of nowhere.

A cool bent surface met work Edward's lips. He shivered as a liquid passed over his tongue and trickled down his throat.

Edward tried to open his eye, but at one point his eye had fallen shut, and, now, even the thought of attempting to open it was enough to make him feel nauseous. He didn't have to open it himself, as it turned out. A rough hand pressed against Edward's own forehead. Then after, the hand moved to his eye. The eye lid was thumbed open. Everything was fuzzy and then the eye lid was closed again. There were words, that followed. Edward didn't catch most of them. In fact, he only caught two 'rag' and 'cold'. He didn't even regard 'rag' with the need of further care. 'Cold' is what Edward noticed because he was_ not_ cold. He was hot. Burning hot. Whoever this man, or maybe woman, was they were wrong.

Edward drifted off after that. He didn't feel anything else touch him. It was a relief because the rough hands were cold and weren't comfortable in the slightest. Then something freezing was laid over Edward's forehead. A shiver spread through his entire body. A weak shiver but still a shiver.

Someone was talking. Were they talking to him? He caught his name. Then came a fear filling word, 'dying'. Edward was scared. Was he dying? He couldn't be. He had only just came back. He couldn't die again. Not yet.

* * *

Roy Mustang wrung his hands together. It was enough that Edward was seriously sick, but, now, he watched Doctor Knox as he grimaced at the boy. Doctor Knox hadn't been very excited to be part of this. He first assumed that Fullmetal's death was faked when he saw the boy, but he knew that there was no way. He'd seen the wounds and felt the child's cold body. Fullmetal had been dead.

Alphonse also was uncomfortable. Roy could see it in the way the armour body was held. They both were watching, with Hawkey, Fuery, and Havoc, as Knox examined Edward. The man pressed one of his hands to Edward's forehead. He grunted a little as if mentally jotting something down. Next he checked Edward's eye. He used his thumb to pry open the eye lid. He seemed to add another addition to the mental examination.

Knox turned to both Roy and Alphonse, "He's burning up and his eyes- eye is hazy and glazed from the fever."

"What should we do?" Alphonse asked, pain evident in his voice. This was definitely weighing down hard on him. He had lost his brother, gotten him back, and practically felt like he lost him again because Edward didn't even know who Alphonse was. And add to that that Edward might very well be dying as they spoke.

"Wet a rag with cold water. He needs something to mellow out the fever." Alphonse started to move to get the rag but Mustang lifted his hand in order to stop him.

"Stay with him," Mustang ordered. He moved off instead of Alphonse. The rag was something Roy could do for Edward so he now was right in front of the sink, letting cold water rush over one of the bandages Alphonse had gathered.

Knox was a great doctor and the only one they could use, but it still worried Roy. He trusted the man but this would have to be explained. And saying that Fullmetal's death was set up wouldn't work because Knox would have seen the body. He worked with the dead every day. He could easily tell that Edward had been dead.

The Colonel returned to his office with the wet bandages. He handed them to Doctor Knox, who folded them up and placed them over Edward's forehead.

"Colonel Elric could very well be dying. Now, I've done all that I can so you better not evolve me any further. I don't want to know how you managed to do it Mustang. I will heal, but I don't want to be dragged into your conspiracies." Roy could barely believe what he heard. Had he really just dodged that bullet?

"He might be dying?" Alphonse asked. He had thought that of they had the doctor then Edward would be just fine.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance," Knox said, answering a question that hadn't even been asked.

"What about his earlier wound? What happened with it it?" Havoc asked as it came to mind. Knox nodded and undid Edward's military jacket. He pulled it off of Edward and tossed it to the side. Underneath the jacket was a sweat soaked white button-up. The buttons were undone by the doctor and the shirt was pulled back to show off two milky pink scars in Edward's chest. They all saw the impossibility that had been stacked on top of more impossibilities.

"The bullets were removed, correct?" Hawkeye questioned, glancing up at Knox.

"Yes, they were removed right away."

There was a collective sigh of relief. Edward didn't have a pair of bullets in his chest so there was nothing about that to worry about.

"But that didn't mean he's fine he's still in shock. He needs medication."

The team, or all that were there at the moment, nodded solemnly. Fuery looked ready to cry, and Havoc was nervously twisting an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Hawkeye looked, at least as much as possible, put together. Mustang and Alphonse were both fidgeting as they watched. That was all added to by a tense, so thick you could cut it, atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N:This**** was supposed to be out last night or earlier this morning, but I had to go to the hospital and also had to deal with some last minute stuff after being laid-off.** **But I finally had time to finish.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	7. False Grave

The team all sat together. The funeral was supposed to go along as if nothing had happened because they couldn't just go out and say "Oh, yeah, you know how Fullmetal was dead? Yeah, he's not dead anymore." and they couldn't go arousing public panic over a missing body, that wasn't really missing.

"Sir," Hawkeye's voice cut through the awkward silence. "It's time."

There was a collective sigh.

"We can't leave Edward alone," Came Alphonse's quiet voice.

"He's right, Boss," Havoc muttered. "I'll stay. If anyone asks, tell them I was to sick to my stomach to come out there."

"I can stay. I only just got him back. I don't want to leave him," Alphonse offered.

"You can't, Al. Your absence would bring up a lot of questions that we don't have the answers to yet. Havoc should be the one to stay," Roy said. He really wanted to tell Alphonse that he could stay and Roy would stay too, but he couldn't. They couldn't.

"But..." Alphonse started, trailing off because he knew the Colonel right. "...Fine."

Alphonse stood up strait and gathered his bearings. "Let's go."

* * *

So many people were there, gathering around a false grave. Alphonse just wanted to shout and say "he isn't dead! He came back!" but that would certainly end horribly.

It hurt Alphonse, not in a physical sense, but in the sense that his soul ached to tell those grieving around him that it was okay. That Edward was alive. That he was no longer dead. Alphonse looked over the people who gathered. Lots of them were officers of the military but a large portion of them were civilians. Probably people they had helped but didn't even remember.

There weren't many people from Edward and Alphonse's travels, but that was to be expected after a huge attack on Central Command. And heavy security.

Alphonse wished he could call the Rockbells, but they were already on their way so it was too late to inform them of the good news.

The ceremony inched on in a depressing numb way. Falman and Breda had arrived with the flowers that Roy had ordered them to get. An arrangement of pearly white roses speckled with red and a few rare black roses. Roy smiled at the men as he took the flowers from them. He handed them a tiny slip of paper with three ordinary words that together made things so much better.

__Fullmetal is alive.__

Though, the note wasn't cryptic. It was confusing. Edward couldn't be alive. They had seen his body. Blood soaked and still. Void of any indications of life. Naught but stale in life.

The funeral didn't move along fast enough for anyone. Everyone was getting anxious. Everyone who knew the truth.

* * *

Hughes quietly walked over to his grieving friend. He felt so sick. He had returned from an investigation over incorrectly manufactured weapons, or something like that, this morning. But while on that investigation the phone lines went down. It was because of a pretty intense storm that also cut out the radios. All in all, they had no way of getting news about the attack or the death toll. Hughes had arrived at the train station, only to meet his beautiful wife dressed in a black dress with little Elicia sobbing in her arms.

"Maes, something horrible happened..."

He remembered being scared that Roy had died when she told him about the attack, but then it turned out to be Edward. Hughes had felt an initial shock, but then it molded into anger and grief. Why would anyone do that to a kid? He wanted so badly to get the man who'd done this and to shoot him. He had wished so badly they he could have been there. That he could have stopped this from happening. It was too late for that, and there was no way to turn back time or bring back the dead.

"Roy," He whispered, placing his hands on his friend's shoulder as he came up. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"We all have," Hughes muttered from behind his friend.

"Maes, come to my office after the funeral." Hughes watched his friend's back as he breathed.

"I'll be there." Roy nodded.

Hughes looked around at those who gathered to pay their respects. He noticed two things right away. First: Havoc wasn't among them and second: neither were the Rockbells. Hughes was confused. The Rockbells surely had been informed about Edward. They should have had enough time to get to Central. Why weren't they there? Then it dawned on him that the attack to Central command of all places would put everything on hold. Everything was probably being inspected with careful scrutiny.

Hughes took his hands off of Roy's shoulders and moved to Alphonse.

"Hey, Alphonse," He said quietly to the armoured boy. Alphonse lifted his downcast helmet.

"Mister Hughes," Alphonse said as his eyes met with Maes's face.

"Yeah, I just got back from an investigation. I'm really sorry. I know that that probably isn't very encouraging, but I'm really sorry all the same."

"Thank you, sir," Alphonse replied.

"If you need anything, Alphonse, and I mean anything, please, come to Gracia and me. We want to be of help any way we can possibly be."

"Thanks."

* * *

Alphonse felt so awkward as he tried to talk to Hughes. If he could just tell Mister Hughes then and there that Edward wasn't dead, everything would be better.

Alphonse wrung his gauntlets together as he thought about Edward. He was really worried. If Edward was going to be sick, dangerously sick, Alphonse wanted to be there to comfort him.

Alphonse kept telling himself that he just had to wait a little longer. A little longer, and he could go back to Edward.

Just a little longer.

* * *

"Sir, target number two is at the funeral. Should I take the initiative and take him out?" A sniper asked into his radio as he adjusted his gun to a more convenient position. He waited for the reply.

The voice that came through the radio as a scratching, monotone, and static filled, _"Proceed and fire."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	8. Gunfire at the Cemetery

Roy stared at the grave in front of him. He was disgusted with the fact that that was almost the reality of this situation. That if things had gone only slightly differently than all this would be real.

The silence was ruptured by the cracking sound of a gun going off. Both Hughes and Hawkeye tackled Roy to the ground. Their heads all shot up to find a bullet wound in Edward's grave.

Terrified screams filled the air as panic spread across the people. Hawkeye jumped to her feet, pulling a gun from one of her many holsters. She followed the track of the bullet with her eyes. It lead strait up the hill.

No movement. Nothing. Then something shifted. Hawkeye fired her gun and started running up the hill. She was met with an empty space with pressed down grass.

Blood. Hawkeye saw little droplets of blood on the ground. Do she _had_ hit him. She tried to find some trail or something. Somewhere where the blood could be leading, but there wasn't any trail to follow. Whoever it was was efficient, quick and efficient.

Hawkeye scanned the surrounding area before making her way back down the hill.

"Anything, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, a little breathless from surprise but already knowing the answer.

"The area was already cleared out, Sir."

"Damn it!" He seethed. "Hawkeye, we need to calm the situation down and get back to the office. This might have something to do with- scratch that, this most certainly has something to do with the attack on Central Headquarters. And, you know..."

"Sir, we can take care of this. Go to the office and take Lieutenant Colonel Hughes with you."

Hughes shook his head. "No, I need to check on my family."

"Sir, there was only one shot fired, but we will make sure that your family is just fine. And I'll make sure they know that you are fine."

"But I need-" Hawkeye interrupted him.

"If that bullet was intended for Colonel Mustang, than he isn't safe alone."

Maes glanced at his friend. "Just don't let them get hurt," He told Hawkeye as he started following a running Roy out of the cemetery.

* * *

Edward felt like his face might melt if he was any hotter. The sweat was covering his face. He would have wiped it away if he could lift his arms, but they both felt like a ton of led; one more so than the other. He couldn't remember why, though. Everything in his brain was just fuzzy and numb. It was because of something he did for someone, though. He couldn't remember why or who he did it for either.

The man moved. Edward couldn't think of who it was but he could tell it was a man.

"Hey, Ed, I've got a cold towel. I'm going to put it on your head." Edward didn't process the words until he felt something freezing pressed against his forehead. Edward's eye went from half-lidded to wide open in seconds. "Calm down, Ed. It's just a cool towel! You'll be okay."

Edward shivered and, again, tried to move one of his arms. This time, though, to remove the towel from his forehead. He actually succeeded in lifting it a little.

A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from completing his task.

"Le' me go," Edward slurred, trying to pull away with his weak arm.

"Don't try to take it off. You're fever is really high. You need to cool down." The man placed Edward's hand on his chest as the kid grew accustomed to the towel. His eye started to droop again.

"Wher' th' Colonel?"

* * *

Havoc was surprised by Edward's question. "The Colonel?" He smirked and jokingly told Edward, "He's at your funeral."

Edward didn't take out well. "I'm not dead. You have to tell him I'm not dead! I came back. He can't... I'm not... I'm not dead..." Edward started mumbling random, indecipherable words in a panic. He apparently hadn't heard the joking tone to Havoc's statement.

"Hey, Ed, it's okay. He knows. He just doesn't want anyone to get suspicious and find out about you." Havoc tried to reassure the kid, but he wouldn't take it.

"Tell'm I'm alive. M'not dead... M'not-" The door was thrown open. Havoc leapt to his feet, pulling out his gun, and squaring it up to the Colonel's chest.

"Colonel, it's you," He let out a relieved sigh. "But what are you doing here? The funeral isn't done already, right?" Maes Hughes followed the Colonel in.

"We were attacked at the funeral. Is Fullmetal okay?" At those words, Hughes spun and stared at his friend.

"Roy...?"

Havoc nodded to his commanding officer, pointing to the couch where Edward was laying, feverish. Hughes squeaked a little.

"He's not dead...?" Hughes ran to Edward's side. He knelt by Edward's shivering body. Tears pricked at his eyes. Edward wasn't dead. He didn't look well in the slightest, though. Hughes noticed the wet bandages and towel across Edward's head. He didn't think twice about the bandages covering over his eye, or lack there of. "Roy, how is this even possible? Did you fake his death, and if so; why?"

Roy looked ashamed. "Hughes, we didn't fake his death."

Hughes' face twisted in a way that made him look sick to his stomach. "Roy, what did you do?"

Roy made a face of disgust then shook his head. "I... Maes, I didn't do anything. We are just as confused as you are."

"And Alphonse didn't do anything?" Hughes was a little afraid of the answer.

"No, he didn't do anything either." Roy sighed. It was going to be hard to explain, especially when even, he himself didn't have all the answers.

"Hughes... I don't have the answers. I don't know."

Maes turned from his friend back to Edward. He placed his hand on Edward's flushed cheeks, feeling the heat radiate from the boy even before he made contact. Edward twitched at the contact, opening his eye slightly.

"Hey, Ed." Hughes smiled sadly at the boy. He was overjoyed to know that the teen was alive but upset about the boy's serious situation and failing health. "How are you feeling?"

Edward didn't say anything. He only looked at Hughes with a glazed eye.

"I'm really glad that you're okay."

This time Edward did mumble something, "Hu... Hughes...?"

"Yeah, that's me," Hughes smiled more happily. He stroked Edward's cheek with his thumb. It was an amazing feeling to have Edward alive, especially when Hughes had thought he was dead not even an hour before.

The door to the office was thrown open again. Alphonse stood there faced with a gun and a pair off ignition gloves.

"I swear by the end of the day I'm going to have a heart attack," Havoc muttered as he replaced his gun in its holster.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just worried after the gunshot." Alphonse turned to the Colonel and Hughes. "Then you guys disappeared. I assumed that you came here so I came here too."

"It's fine, Alphonse," The Colonel sighed. He moved across the room to where Edward was. Alphonse followed behind closely, while Havoc locked the door to avoid any more people barging in.

"Hey, Mister Hughes," Alphonse said somewhat awkwardly, thinking about what the Lieutenant Colonel had said before he knew that Edward was alive.

"Alphonse," Hughes said as he shot up, letting Edward's younger brother take a place by his older brother.

"Thanks," Alphonse shyly said. He bent down at his brother's side and brushed Edward's bangs out of his face.

"Y- you..." Alphonse deflated at the unwelcoming tone. Edward's wasn't trying to sound like that. He just didn't know who Alphonse was any more.

"Yeah, it's me Alphonse, remember?"

Edward looked like he was about to nod but then changed his mind. "Y- yeah... remember."

Hughes turned sharply to look at Alphonse. "He doesn't- he doesn't remember you?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No, he doesn't remember me," He answered quietly.

Hughes looked down. "I'm really sorry, Al."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It was Ed's choice."

Maes furrowed his brow. "'Ed's choice?' what does that mean?"

"Has the Colonel not explained it to you yet?"

"No, he said you didn't really know."

"We don't. Not really. We just know that Edward gave his memories in exchange to come back."

"But how could he make an exchange?" Hughes asked in confusion. He waited for Alphonse's reply.

"He made a deal with Truth, or in other words: he made a deal with death."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	9. Decisions

Hughes watched the shaky breathes of the unconscious boy. His family knew that he wouldn't be home tonight. He had called to inform them that something had been thrown into his lap so he was a little busy.

Hughes glanced over at Alphonse. He managed to look upset through his armour shell. He looked like he held the weight of the world on his back.

Hughes sighed deeply. "Alphonse, it's okay. He's going to be fine."

Alphonse shifted, clanking as he did. "That's not only it. He, even when he does get better, won't remember me. He doesn't know who am other than what we've told him. I lost him..."

Hughes didn't have an answer for Alphonse. What could he say? It had been hard to hear those words come from Alphonse. It was like confirming that the boy in front of them was not really Alphonse's brother, or that he wasn't really Edward Elric.

"I don't want him to not know me. I wanted him back so much, but not like this. I want my big brother."

"Alphonse, I don't know how hard this is, but is there even the chance that his memories might come back?"

Alphonse sat straighter. He took a minute, as if weighing his options. "Maybe, we can get his memories back. Thank you Mister Hughes!"

"What are you thinking of, Alphonse?"

"My brother and I have been searching for the Philosopher's stone. It is an alchemical booster or something like that. We might be able to use it to return Ed's memories!"

"But how would you do that? If it's an alchemy booster, how do you intend to return his memories?"

"I don't know yet, but I will, because he's my big brother. I have to help him."

"I really hope that you ca-" Hughes didn't get to finish because the door was tried. It, being locked, wasn't opened. Havoc trained his gun on the door, and Alphonse moved so that Edward would be out of sight from whoever it was. Mustang was left to unlock and open the door.

They all sighed in relief when Hawkeye and the rest the team met their eyes.

"Sir," Hawkeye nodded.

Mustang moved aside so that the team could slip into the office. He shut and locked the door again once they had all filed in.

"Where is he?" Breda asked. He was among those who has only just learned, at the funeral, that Edward was alive. He was having a hard time believing that it was possible. He definitely wanted it to be true. They all wanted the spitfire hothead to be alive.

"He's on the couch." Mustang said with a nod in the direction of said couch.

The crew all moved over to the couch. They looked down at the boy. Even Hawkeye and Fuery, who had already seen Edward living once again, were hovering over Edward.

"He doesn't look great," Breda stated, talking in the state of Edward's health.

Havoc frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, Colonel. He really isn't doing very well. He's still really hot."

Mustang scowled and made his way to Edward's side as well. He gently rested his hand on Edward's cheek since his forehead was covered by a towel and the bandages that Roy had wet earlier.

"Do we have anything that can bring down his fever?" Roy asked Hawkeye. The one who would be the most likely to know the inventory.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure. They might have something like that at the infirmary. I can look, sir, but I won't be allowed access without a reason."

Mustang's scowl deepened. Of course, that would be so. Why would they give medication to an officer for no apparent reason? There wasn't any reason to send Hawkeye, unless she was planning to slip something out.

"Sir, can't Doctor Knox get them for you? He has access, doesn't he?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah, but he has made it clear that he doesn't want us bringing him into this." Mustang started pacing. "As long as we can keep this under control alone, the better. The more people involved the more confusing and dangerous this will become."

"Roy, That bullet, at the cemetery; it was meant for you. This is already reached dangerous. We need to make sure that Ed stays safe, but we can't be sure of when they, whoever that was, will try again. We need to make sure you are safe too. And we can't do it while hiding out in your office," Hughes mentioned to his friend.

"He's right," Hawkeye confirmed. "It would be best if we had you two close, as well. It would make it easier to guard you and watch over Ed."

"And what are you inciting, Hawkeye?" The Colonel questioned.

"We need to move to a safer place. A place where we can easily have access to everything we need."

"And where do you plan on going?" Mustang asked.

"Your place, Roy. It would put us close enough to Headquarters to have back up quickly if we are attacked and far enough that we won't have to be worried about anymore attacks on base," Hughes provided.

"And you are already used to the place. All we have to do is introduce Edward to a new place," Hawkeye added.

"Fine, but what next? Are we just going to be hiding out? That doesn't feel very productive."

"Well, I can keep an eye on things at the investigations wing and notify you on anything in the attack on headquarters or at the cemetery."

"I guess, My next question is, when do we go?"

Hughes nodded. "Tomorrow morning, or tomorrow night, whichever point we can slip out without as many witnesses."

"We can't all stay here tonight. That would be a little odd. Someone would notice."

"I'll send the rest of the team home, sir," Hawkeye offered. "We can say you had to finish some last minute paperwork."

Roy nodded.

"I'm staying," Hughes announced. Roy had to say, it would be a good idea. The man had his own kid who had likely been pretty sick, at least, once. Hughes would be a great help with Edward.

* * *

Mustang was asleep against his desk, and Hawkeye against hers, when Alphonse's terrified shouts met their ears.

"...Not breathing!" Mustang started awake at this words. "What do we do?!"

Roy shot out of his desk chair. He rushed over to the couch on stumbling legs. There, he saw Hughes pinching Edward's nose and blowing breath into the boy.

The blood coursing through Roy's veins turned to ice and chilled his body. This couldn't happen! Not when they had only just got him back!

* * *

**A/N: Because I lost internet in the middle of writing this I drew a cover. I hope you like it!**


	10. Breathe

Hughes slept peacefully on the floor by the couch. It, unfortunately, wasn't too far off from the beds they had at that hotel he'd been staying at. Though, at least, those were made for sleeping.

A slight noise rang in his ears. He couldn't allow his brain to process this information while he slept, though. A name came through and triggered something in his brain. Ed. What was wrong with Ed? Was something wrong?

Hughes rolled over and his arm, which turned out to have been holding something on the couch, fell to the floor with a gentle thud. It was enough to jostle him out of his sleep.

Alphones hovered over a still lump on the couch. "Alphones, what... what are you doing?" Hughes asked through a yawn.

Alphonse's voice was shaky and terrified. "M- Mr. Hughes, I- I don't think Brother can breathe very well..."

At that Maes, shot off the floor. He was also hovering over Edward now.

Edward's breaths were coming out very shakily. They were so weak that they were barely even there. It seemed as if he had to fight for each breath. "Edward? Wake up. You need to wake up."

Edward didn't even twitch he just tried to breathe. Hughes grabbed his shoulders, feeling the heat that spread through the kid. He propped Edward up so that breathing would be easier for the teen.

"Alphonse, I think we need to take him to a hospital. They will know how to help. We need to wake Roy an..." Hughes had turned to face Edward again. He felt an ice-spike impale him in the chest. It chilled him to his core. A new breath never replaced the last. He waited but it still didn't come.

"Oh, God, No," Hughes choked.

"He's not breathing... Mr. Hughes, he's not breathing! What do we do?!" Hughes laid the boy flat on his back. He was terrified as he pinched Edward's nose and opened the boy's mouth. He breathed into his mouth, not being successful as Edward did not begin breathing of his own will. He heard Mustang's gasp but kept at his work. The man must have been aroused by Alphonse's terrified shouts.

Hughes took in a huge gulp of oxygen, and breathed deeply into Edward's lungs. Nothing. His chest rose and fell with faux breath.

"Mr. Hughes," Alphonse sounded shaken and stricken. "Is he...?"

"No!" Hughes and Mustang both denied, though Mustang had said it only out of refusal to believe that he could be gone.

Maes pulled Edward off of the couch and onto the floor none to gently. There was no time. Six minutes and permanent damage could be done. He started compressions, pounding them into Edward's chest. He counted them off as Mustang dropped to the floor beside him, at Edward's head. Hughes signaled Roy to give the boy a breath.

Two breaths; one after the other, and then the compressions again. Hughes was losing hope. He turned to his friend who, he now noticed, looked near tears. It was not normal for Roy, but he had thought his subordinate was dead. Everyone had grown close to Edward so it was like a part of them was ripped out when they first heard the news of his death. But it had been sewn back together, and Mustang seemed desperate not to let that piece go. He couldn't give up on Edward, and neither could Hughes.

Hughes began the compressions again as he watched Edward's chest fall and fail to rise again. He wondered how long they had been trying to revive the teen.

_Too long. _Hughes swallowed back tears. A cough, and a gasping breath. Maes almost kept going with the compressions then it clicked. Edward was breathing. Coughing and breathing. He wasn't dead.

"Edward!" Mustang and Hughes simultaneously shouted.

The said teen was inhaling breaths too fast to actually breathe correctly.

"Fullmetal, take it slowly," Mustang gasped out.

Edward's eye was wide and frantic. It was glazed but far clearer than before. He choked on the much needed oxygen. Hyperventilating was quickly becoming a very real possibility. His eye drooped shut.

"Fullmetal, calm down. Everything's fine. Al is here. Do you want him?" Edward's breaths slowed so very slightly.

"N- no." That was like a dagger to Alphonse's faux heart. Hawkeye, who had stationed herself nearby Alphonse, grabbed his shoulder.

They all stayed like that for a long while. Numb and watching as Edward's panicked breaths finally evened out. "Co- c- colonel," He sounded awful, now, but it, at least, seemed a little better. "I- I'm c- cold and tired..."

Roy didn't know what to do. What was Edward wanting him to do?

"Do you want my jacket? I can put yours back on and give you mine as well?" Roy was already moving to remove his own jacket when Edward shook his head- very weakly.

"Can you hold me?" Roy was taken aback by that question. He then realised that it was just Edward's fever talking. He still couldn't say no. He wouldn't say no. Not after he nearly lost the kid again; only right after getting him back. He wouldn't tell him no if he could do it for him.

"S- sure, Fullmetal." Roy bent down and drew Edward up into his arms.

"Ya' warm." Edward buried his face into Roy's chest, surprising the man. "Can I sleep?" Edward opened his heavy eyelid watching Mustang's reaction through the hazy eye.

Roy looked to Hughes as if for confirmation. Maes shrugged. Apparently, Edward took the silence that followed his question as a yes. He closed his eye and snuggled further into Roy's chest, falling asleep nearly immediately.

"Roy," Maes started. "That was too close. We need to take him to a hospital, or to an expert who knows what they're doing."

"I know, Hughes, I know, but we can't. Edward's is supposed to be dead and buried. It would draw unnecessary attention to Edward, which we don't need right now." Roy frowned. He looked down at Edward's sleeping face.

"Granny and Winry can help," Alphonse said solemnly.

Roy nodded at the boy's comment and turned back to Hughes. "Hughes, we've go this under control."

"Roy, I don't think we do. I think we are way over our heads." Roy knew Hughes was right as he looked back down at Edward in his arms.

_We are definitely in over our heads. _

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be out yesterday, and I forgot. Sorry.**

**_-UNAU/IME_**


	11. Drugged

Edward was swallowed by a comfortable warmth. He nuzzled further into the comfort, thanking the warmth for its embrace.

Groans brought him out of his dull sleep. He processed a pain that was only growing worse as he came further wake.

Whimpering filled his ears. It was clear to him that the noise came from his own throat.

Something shifted around him. "Hemm. Hurs." His voice was refusing to work right. It came out all strange and wrong. He just had to try again and hope that it would come out right this time. "Hurts..."

Voices crashed down around him. They were muddled and confusing. They sounded worried and distant.

"Hurts," He said again. They had to know. Maybe, they could help. They may have also been the reason he was in pain. He couldn't be sure. He didn't think they were the ones that hurt him.

"We know. We..." The rest melded into the fuzzy white noise.

An unknown amount of time passed before Edward felt his mouth being opened against his will. He wasn't fighting it, but he also wasn't the one to initiate it.

"Do you think you can swallow?" Edward didn't know what the answer was. He didn't really know what the question was either so he just answered how ever his brain wanted to as someone propped him up. His eye was still shut so everything was dizzyingly black.

"Uhuh..."

Something was placed in his mouth. They were small and didn't taste like anything. Edward was trying to link the tasteless tablets with a memory when something else filled his mouth. He hadn't expected it and nearly choked on the cold liquid.

Edward gasped and inhaled a tiny bit of the liquid. He coughed and weakly swallowed the liquid and little tablets before falling back into the coughing fit.

A hand was digging circles into his back as pain clawed at every part of his body. The coughing began to subside, but the pain only grew worse with each passing second.

* * *

Roy had been a little surprised to wake up next to Edward. That wasn't a very good description. He woke with Edward nearly on top of him. Add to that the kid had been groaning and whimpering in pain as he woke.

Hawkeye had already heard it and run to find something for the obvious pain the boy was experiencing.

Now Edward had had the medication and was whimpering into Mustang's chest. He had yet to open his eye yet. He likely was screwing it shut so that he could ignore the pain, or, maybe, hide from it, if that was even possible.

Roy felt sick with guilt, but even more so when hot, wet tears soaked through his shirt. He didn't know if it was solely out of pain or if there was another reason for the silent tears Edward was shedding into Roy's shirt.

"Hawkeye, how long until the medicine takes affect? He's in a lot of pain," Mustang told the woman.

"Roughly another ten minutes until it takes affect, Sir. But it's not very strong medicine. It will only dull the pain a little bit," Hawkeye answered. She looked glum as she said it.

"Unfortunately, we can't help him any more than this..."

"Sir, I have an idea. You might not like it, though."

Hawkeye's face was unreadable as Mustang turned to her. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Well, Sir, my commanding officer hasn't been sleeping well, and I'm requesting some strong sedatives to help him sleep after what happened during the attack." Roy shuddered a little. She wasn't really wrong. It was bothering him at night, keeping him awake.

"Whatever is necessary." Roy wouldn't likely have agreed to that if he hadn't already lost Edward once and nearly lost him again only recently. Well, both were recent wounds.

"Yes, Sir." She was off yet again and Roy was left with Alphonse, Hughes, and Edward, who was whimpering uncomfortably.

Edward made a pained gasp. His eye shot open. "Somein's wrong!" He tried to pull away, only to scream out in pain. "Colon', hurts!"

"Shh, Fullmetal. It's okay. Hawkeye is getting something." Roy grabbed Edward's shoulder to keep him from attempting to pull away again.

"No, face, eye... Hurts..." Edward's shoulders began to shake. "'M cold."

"It's the fever," Roy told Edward, who was now shaking with full blown shivers.

"Can't be... was hot... earlier..." Edward's eye looked somewhat glassy and confused.

"Edward, you _can_ feel cold with a fever," Mustang informed the kid.

"I know... I _am_ cold."

"That's what I'm talking about. You're cold from the fever chills." Mustang stared down at Edward's glazed golden eye. They were both silent for a little while, just staring into each other's eyes, or eye.

Edward broke the silence. "Colonel, it's hurting. My eye..."

* * *

Hawkeye handed the glass to the Colonel. "This should knock him out in a couple of minutes."

Mustang had watched her add the drops of that liquid drug to the water and couldn't help but wonder how easy it would be to do that to him. That was the purpose of the medics giving his Lieutenant drops so that she could drug him without his knowledge. Of course, it was for Edward really.

Mustang took the glass and brought it to Edward's lips. "Fullmetal, drink this. It's medicine. It will make you feel better, and you can sleep."

Edward had looked like he was about to drink it, but then pulled back at the last second. "No, I don' wanna sleep. No..."

Roy sighed. He had several ideas on how to make Edward drink the water some of which would involve forcing the drug down his throat. Edward wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Though, the thought of forcing Edward to drink it was discouraging.

Another idea came to Roy's mind. He placed the cup on the floor.

"Okay, you don't need to drink it."

"Sir?" Hawkeye questioned.

"It's completely fine, Lieutenant. I know what I'm doing," Roy told her, hoping that she would understand what he was trying to do. She nodded, maybe to tell him that she knew what he meant, or maybe because she trusted him to keep Edward safe and healthy. The latter would be a horrible reason considering what had happened the last time Roy was supposed to take care of the boy.

"Edward, so can you tell me what happened at the gate?" Edward was making a face when Roy asked that. He obviously didn't like the thought of talking about what happened, but Roy needed the distraction, and the information didn't hurt. "It would be a lot of help," Roy added, urging the boy to tell him.

"Can't remember much... s'all fuzzy and blurry," Edward offered.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?"

Edward laid there; his face showed his contemplation. "T'was really white. Truth just wanted stuff from me. ...Wanted me to make a deal... So that I could come back." Edward shook his head. "There was someone else... saw him at the gate..."

Alphonse armour rattled and clanked. "Huh? We don't talk about it much, but Brother never mentioned anyone else at the gate before... I'm sure he would have told me if there was someone else there." Alphonse sounded confused and worried. "Do you think he is imagining it because he's delirious from the fever?"

"I don't know. It seems strange that he would imagine that," Roy replied, laying Edward down gently on the floor so that Edward wouldn't be clutching someone who nearly, well actually, resulted in their death. "It's sort of far fetched either way... And at the moment Edward is the only one who would know."

"Forgot why..." Roy and Alphonse looked back at Edward when he said that.

"What do you mean, Fullmetal?" Roy asked the delirious boy. "'Forgot why'? What do mean by that?"

"I forgot why I wanted to come back... 'm wondrin' why."

_It was Alphonse._ Roy felt an icy claw rip across his chest. Edward knew that he needed to come back for his brother. Now he couldn't remember why because he lost his literal reason to live. It was a heavy weight, and the glance he stole at the water glass only made It worse. It was time to do it, though. Enough time had likely passed.

"...Here, Fullmetal, have some water. It will help." Roy didn't want to look at Edward's face as he gave the boy the water.

Edward had tried to grab it but nearly lost his hold on the glass. It would have fallen and spilled across the hardwood floor if not for Roy's quick hands.

"Sor- sorry," Edward stammered.

"It's fine. Here, let me help." Roy held the glass to Edward's lips. He felt a wave of guilt as Edward downed the drink in desperation. He had quickly finished the glass of water and closed his eye.

"More, please?" Roy handed the, now empty, glass to Hawkeye who went off to fill the glass again. This time without the drug mixed in. She returned soon after with water and gave it to Roy without needing to say anything.

Edward emptied the glass again and shivered.

Roy scowled slightly. This way wasn't much better than his other plan. He had tricked Edward's dumbed-down, fever-ridden brain. _It was for Edward's own good, though,_ he was trying to convince himself that.

Edward's eye seemed to glaze even further than before. "Sleepy... 'm sleepy."

"Then, why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep?" Mustang urged the boy.

"Will ya hold me... while I sleep?" Roy was a little surprised. This was the second time Edward had asked him for something like this. What had happened to make Edward want Roy to hold him? Even with a fever shouldn't Edward have hated Roy with a burning passion? Roy had to admit it, though. He seriously enjoyed that Edward wanted him. It may have just been the fever taking, but it showed that at least a part of Edward thought that Roy was someone reliable to lean on.

Edward drifted off once again in Roy's arms. "Of course, Ed. I'll always be there from now on." He was talking to a wall. Edward was out like a light.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for everything!**

**I am glad you are enjoying this!**

**_-UNAU/IME_**


	12. Broken Fever

Edward was back on the couch now, sleeping like a log with the help of the medicine. Alphonse was combing his large hands through Edward's hair. It reminded him that Edward was seriously there. He could touch him. He couldn't feel him, but he was there. He didn't care if he would never be able to feel again as long as Edward never left him again. It had hurt so much while still being the most numb Alphonse had ever felt in his life.

Alphonse understood that it wasn't going to ever be the same again unless Edward got his memories back. They would always be brothers, but they may never be as close as they were before. Alphonse refused to let Edward just become a stranger. He wasn't ever going to give up on Edward, even if Edward didn't know the first thing about him.

"Muhmmbbmmm," Edward slurred in his sleep, twitching slightly. He was kicking off the blanket that the Colonel had lain over him when he moved Edward from his arms to the couch. Edward's flesh hand unconsciously moved to his stomach, sliding under the white button-up that had been untucked long ago from his writhing. The shirt slid up with Edward's hand, exposing his stomach. Alphonse sighed at the normalcy. It was just like Brother to sleep with his stomach exposed like that.

"Alphonse," Hawkeye called to the boy. Alphonse turned. "We have come to a decision about getting Edward out. We have an idea, but we want to be sure it's fine with you."

"Of course! Anything, as long as it helps Brother." Alphonse was buzzing. This was better. It was coming together. They just needed Edward to recover fully. "What is it?!"

Roy came up behind Riza. "We want you to take him out in your armour," Roy answered.

"Why wouldn't that be fine with me? He's my big brother."

"We weren't sure how sensitive you were to letting someone in your armour," Hawkeye answered.

"I would do anything for Brother."

"You are taking him to my house with Hughes," Roy went on.

Hughes went past the others as they worked out a bit more of the plan with Alphonse. He had heard it as they talked, and if something changed they would tell him. He stopped by the couch and looked down at Edward. The boy was drowning in his own sweat. He had kicked off the blanket so the sticky wet flesh was very noticeable. "Oh, kid." Hughes sighed, laying his hand on Edward's cheek. The skin was much cooler now. Edward's breathing was visible and had been much stronger since Roy and he had brought Edward back. It wasn't like that again. "Guys."

The panic that set in Roy's and Riza's faces and Alphonse stance was heavy. It was so strong. The were getting the wrong idea. "Hughes, what is it? Is something wrong with Edward?" Roy said it, but they all thought it.

"No, no, Roy! You have it all wrong. I think Edward's fever broke," Hughes answered.

Relief filled them again. "I think it must have been awhile ago because his fever has dropped quite a bit."

If Alphonse could blush right now, he would be red out of embarrassment. "I guess someone who can feel should watch Brother. I'm not doing a good job of it."

"Alphonse, no, it's fine." Maes looked Alphonse in the eye. "You- I wouldn't have woken up when Edward couldn't breathe if not for you noticing. You did good."

"Uh- th- thank you, Mister Hughes." Alphonse was a little awkward at the praise, and it was a thing he wasn't exactly fond of remembering. It was still relieving that he had helped save Edward, though. He had been terrified, and thought that if he had just noticed earlier, Edward would have been fine.

Roy nodded, almost imperceptibly. He was just as relived that Alone had warned them. "Hughes, as you know, you'll take Alphonse to my house and help get Edward situated because I need to be here for when the Rockbells arrive." Roy shuddered at the thought. The Rockbells had already hated him. They must despise him now. It would be warranted. They deserved to be furious with him.

Hughes nodded. He picked up the blanket that Edward had kicked away and started drying the sweat that soaked the boy through.

"When should we go?" Alphonse asked. He was feeling much better after everything. If things went well they could get through this quickly.

"Soon," Roy answered. He thought for a minute. "It would be best to get him out before the others come in. Any time before then would be good. Headquarters won't be as crowded and fewer officers will see you leaving."

Alphonse nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't it be best to go now when the place is even more empty?"

"Yes and no. It might be better, but you also might get noticed more. With a little more traffic in the halls you are less noticeable because you aren't the only one there." Roy hoped that it made sense to the kid. He didn't want anyone to get curious about what was going on, and why Alphonse Elric was staying in the office through the night. Most would just assume Alphonse was still upset after the funeral, and the shooting that was being investigated, but there would also be those people who could talk about anything.

"Yeah, I guess, I understand now. Thank you, Colonel," Alphonse replied.

They stayed like that for awhile, awkwardly waiting for the right time.

* * *

Time passed so slowly until the clock showed that it was ten minutes until the team would be due.

Alphonse shot up. He was ready to get Edward somewhere that wasn't headquarters. It just seemed sort of uncomfortable here while Edward was sleeping. It may have been because Edward was normally filling the silence with his rants and loud presence, or it could be because headquarters was where Edward had died. Either one could have been what caused his anxiety. He just wanted to help, and now that Edward was recovering, it made him feel like he needed to do something to help.

Roy pulled Maes to the side and whispered to the man. "Hughes, take the boys now, and don't let anything happen to them."

"Roy, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to those kids," Hughes reminded.

_Yeah, Roy, you're the only one who can't protect him. If he had been with one of the others and not you, he would have been fine._

It was true Edward wouldn't have died. The others wouldn't have let it happen. They wouldn't have failed Edward, and hurt Alphonse so much.

_You are a disappointment to Alphonse because you couldn't save Edward so Edward had to do it himself. Now he doesn't remember his own brother._

Alphonse had every right. Edward had come back but was now not even able to recognise his brother.

It wouldn't have been like that if Roy hadn't let Edward die.

"I know." Whether Roy was talking to Hughes or his own torturous mind, he couldn't answer. It could have been either or both. "You better get going."

Hughes nodded. "Yeah," he replied as he rested his hand on Roy's shoulder. "And you know this isn't your fault."

Roy's mouth cracked open in surprise. He didn't see anything in lying at this point. He was about to ask how Hughes knew what he was thinking when his friend interrupted him.

"I've seen that look a thousand times. Long ago and still today." Hughes was too smart. He could read Roy like a book. "We'll get going now." Hughes left Roy to help Alphonse put Edward comfortably in the boy's armour while he continued sleeping.

Roy just watched them go, wondering whether to listen to the words from the voice inside his head or to his friend's words.

* * *

The office was quiet as the team pretended to work when they were all to anxious to actually work through it for real. That was before the door was thrown open, and Winry Rockbell came in a wrench in hand. At least it was in hand when she came in. It was hurled at Roy Mustang a second later with impeccable speed and accuracy. Roy picked up a book the moment she threw the wrench. He was nearly too slow to save himself from brain damage, but he had just managed to cover his head when the wrench made contact book.

"HOW COULD YOU?!! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE!!!" Winry was angry but began sobbing loudly. Pinako stood behind the weeping girl. She was glaring up at Roy.

Roy lowered the book almost hesitantly, like he thought there might be another object hurled at him. He needed to clear this up quickly. "Please, let me explain-"

The tiny woman interrupted him while still glaring at him with a passion. "Explain? You're the reason that boy joined and now you're trying to explain yourself? We don't want to hear it from you, Colonel. It's bad enough that his body can't be buried in his own home with his mother."

"Please, Mrs. Rockbell, listen to me for a minute!" Pinako shook her head in a way that wasn't to say "no" exactly but to show her distaste for the Colonel. Winry stifled her tears. She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying long hours before this meeting.

Riza stood, moving behind the two newcomers. She shut the door and locked it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pinako questioned. She did not seem happy about this development.

Roy sighed. He stood and came around his desk, coming nearer to the woman. He was about to be killed by this old woman. He took in a deep breath. He should have stayed behind the safety of his sturdy wooden desk. He exhaled. "Edward's not dead." The room froze. The officers in the room knew that he wasn't dead, but they still froze. "Not anymore."

* * *

**Sorry if everyone's OOC. I tried to keep them in character.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them so much!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	13. Mixed Feelings

Edward awoke feeling so weak. Everything was dark and warm. It was similar to how it felt after hiding under a blanket for awhile. He felt himself moving. _Where am I?_ He was clueless to what was happening. Everything was fuzzy. Nothing made sense. He was supposed to be...

He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know where he was supposed to be or what was supposed to be going on.

He froze when the memories came back slowly. His deal with Truth. Though, that was fuzzy. It didn't make much sense.

His hands went to his chest where he felt a prick of pain that soon became achy. Every moment his chest made caused that small area pain. Then the pain subsided as quickly as it came.

Edward tried to make out where he was and what the noises around them were. That could help when he escaped because it seemed as if he had been kidnapped. It could very well be the same people that had killed him. Maybe they were just taking him to a better place to kill him? They weren't against killing him. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He was thinking about his previous death. That shouldn't have made any sense. It really didn't make sense. It was still so confusing.

The more Edward thought about it the more confused he became. Truth let Edward return. Edward may have been about to die again, but Truth had let him return? The only thing playing through Edward's head was, _"why?" _Why had he allowed him to return to the world of the living? Truth had fair game over his dead body, didn't he? He could take what he wanted, right?

Whatever he wanted he could have. This didn't make sense though. Truth had to have an alternate motive. That's all that made sense, but it didn't make sense, and it confused Edward so much.

A voice pulled Edward from his thoughts. It was familiar in a good way, but there was another voice. One that wasn't familiar to Edward.

It was so different. It was almost as if the voice was echoing around him. It was like it filled the empty space, echoing with a metallic ring.

The familiar voice spoke again. None of the words made sense at first, but slowly the words began to bleed into understanding.

"...He... be awake..."

Edward flinched. _They know. _He had to get away. Edward studied his prison.

The interior felt and looked like a giant suit of armour. That couldn't be. The movement didn't feel like a car or anything like that. It was unbalanced and jostled him every few seconds. Why would they transport him in a suit of armour? And one that was obviously standing.

A memory of Hohenheim's armour came to his head. If this armour was made with the same materials as that armour then escape would be simple.

Edward clapped and took a deep breath. He lunged forward into what he assumed must be the chest plate. His alchemy pulled the metal apart and thickened it in the surrounding area around the new hole.

Edward leapt out of the hole and rolled on the ground, looking up at his kidnappers. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "Mister Hughes?"

Memories came back at the reminder. He remembered vague things while being sick. He remembered waking up to find himself in the morgue. He remembered Mustang. And he remembered bits and pieces with the others including the armour he had put a large hole in. "What's going on here?" He needed to think. He needed some time to think. His brain was trying to run off without him.

"Brother, we're just taking you somewhere where you will be safe."

"Please, stop... I don't know who you are. Shut up and let me think."

Alphonse flinched and would have cried if possible. It was so hard. He had lost his connection with Edward, his brother.

Edward had seemed willing to believe them before, but now he was beginning to be sceptical of Alphonse's real relation to him. It hurt him so much. He needed his brother.

* * *

"You can't remember, Ed. Alphonse really is your brother." Hughes grabbed Edward's shoulders. "You lost your memories while coming back."

Edward shook his head, but didn't push Hughes away. "No... I wouldn't ever let Truth take that! You all told me when I was sick that he was my brother, but he can't be!" Edward's eyes were almost longing. He might have wanted Hughes to believe him, or he might have wanted to believe them.

"I know you want to believe me, Brother. I saw it on your face. You talked with the Colonel and me. You believed us. You didn't know me, but you believed. Truth took your memories because you value them more than anything." Alphonse was begging for Edward to believe him. He needed Edward to trust him.

"I've always wanted a little brother, but I never had one," Edward hissed out weakly. He looked so torn. It was as if he wanted or knew he should trust them but couldn't go against his brain that just didn't know. He was confused, and wanted to know what he was supposed to do. "I do want to believe you. I want my head to be lying... About this. I can't be sure, though. You aren't in my head. I don't recognise you or feel anything towards you."

Alphonse nodded solemnly. "I know, and I don't blame you for not trusting or knowing me."

Edward furrowed his brows. He was sure that the kid would be furious with him. He was the reason that his memories of him were gone- If they ever existed to begin with. If he could trust Alphonse then he would have a little brother. But that is what bothered Edward. He would have a little brother that he had given up his memories of so that he could keep living. What kind of big brother did that? They wouldn't share any memories either. Edward's memories wouldn't include Alphonse, and Alphonse would gave memories thinnest Edward himself didn't have.

There was a bit of icy doubt that remained. His little brother was too okay with this. That was strangely suspicious.

Edward trusted Hughes and Mustang- though he would not likely admit that out loud at risk of looking weak. And if he could trust them to tell him the truth about this kid, then why didn't he? Why could he just not believe him? He wanted to, but his head was saying that it wasn't true.

Something clicked in Edward's head and he looked into the hole in the armour. It was hollow. How did that even happen? Why had it take so long for his head to process that information? Why hadn't he thought it odd or horrifying?

Alphonse caught Edward's gaze. "It was from when we tried to bring Mom back. I lost my body and you lost your leg."

Edward waved his automail arm. "What about this?"

"When you bonded my soul to this armour, you used your arm as the price." Alphonse was a little excited. Could Edward maybe trust him? Or, at least, believe him. Trust was a lot to expect of him just yet.

Edward didn't say anything. It would make sense if he really had lost his memories, and the armour was Hohenheim's. He easily recognised it.

Edward scanned his surroundings, finding that he was on a sidewalk that lead up to a comfortable little house. "Where the hell are we?" he asked, confused about why they would bring him here. He didn't recognise the place which didn't make him feel safe, which is what they had wanted in the first place.

"We brought you to Roy's house," Hughes offered. He knew that he couldn't expect a good reply to that.

Edward froze. "Wait, what?! Why?"

"Because we can keep you and Roy safe." Edward face him a questioning look. "There was a shooting at the funeral."

Edward's brows furrowed. "My funeral?"

"Yeah, kid. The team will be looking into it and so is the investigations unit." Hughes then lead him up to the front door. Edward was shaking his head in annoyance.

"I can take care of myself." That was a lie. The only reason they were in this situation was because Edward couldn't protect himself and died. And lost his memories and eye. Those were part of him and he didn't take care of them. "I don't need to be here. You protect Mustang, and I will protect myself."

"Edward, I'm not just going to leave you to take care of yourself."

"He's right, Brother. We can't let them hurt you in any way again or... Or worse." Alphonse wasn't going to let Edward out of his sight, but he was pretty certain that Edward wasn't going to let him follow him around. He wasn't going to let Edward get himself killed because he didn't really like the Colonel.

"I'm not going to die again. I can't risk that. I won't be able to come back this time."

"Brother, that's why we need to protect you!" Alphonse exclaimed. He grabbed Edward by the arm, ignoring his shouting, and pulled him into the house after Hughes.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...**

**So this had been done for a few weeks. I really didn't like it! But I'm giving up and posting it anyway. I've been re-reading it so much and my brain doesn't want to write a better chapter.**

**I still hate it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows!**

**-_UNAU/IME_**


	14. Hesitant Trust

"'Not anymore?' What the hell do you mean by 'not anymore'?! You made him fake his death?!" Winry exploded. Her eyes flashed in fury. She had thought he was dead, and this made it seem like he hadn't really been dead. "And you let us believe that he was really gone?! Did you fool Al too?!" Winry stormed up to the man and slapped him hard. "There's something seriously wrong with you!" There were tears in her eyes, and hatred.

Roy took the slap without even attempting to protect himself. She deserved that satisfaction. In her head, she thought Roy had let her believe that one of her best friends was dead when he really wasn't. He couldn't let her believe that, though. She had to know what really happened. But the slap was deserved of course. He had gotten Fullmetal killed.

"No," Roy said simply. He would have gone on to explain if he hadn't been interrupted.

"'No'! What do you mean by 'no'?!"

Hawkeye spoke before Roy could. She wasn't answering the question though. "Miss Rockbell, please lower your voice for the safety of the Elrics, yourself, and everyone else in this room."

"What do you mean by that? Are they in danger?!" Winry exclaimed. "Is that why...?"

"Yes, we are all in danger."

There was an awkward silence, only broken by the quiet ticking and tocking of the clock on the wall.

"Where are the boys?" Pinako cut into the silence. Her arms were crossed over her chest. It somehow made the midget of a woman seem terrifying. That and the threatening aura that surrounded her. "And I certainly want an explanation. You can't just say that and expect us not to be curious about whatever is going on. This definitely warrants a good explanation." There was almost a threat in her voice.

She had never liked him. That had been made very clear from day one. She wasn't fond of the military, and it wasn't helping Roy's case that he had practically swooped in and taken her grandsons away from her. One of them had even been killed. And both were constantly put in dangerous, life threatening situations.

Roy nodded. "I was planning to explain." He sighed and massaged his temples, hoping to satisfy his brewing headache. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to remember. "Edward was dead... I didn't lie. I- it wasn't faked. He preformed human transmutation again and went through that gate."

Pinako glared at him. It wasn't much better admitting that he had gotten Edward killed. It was true but admitting it twice made it a lot harder.

"B- bu- but Ed would never! And how could he have done that if he was 'dead'?" Winry glared at him. "So how dare you accuse him of that!"

"Miss Rockbell, I'm not accusing him. He told me himself." Roy had been worried about this. They knew Edward would never do that because he had learned from his past mistake, but he had been driven to return. It had been for Alphonse if he was correct. He had wanted to come back for his brother, but he didn't remember him. Edward had lost his purpose for life. Or he had lost his memories of his purpose in life.

Winry looked shocked. "He did? But he and Al learned from it when they did... A- Al... He would have only done it for Al. He didn't want to leave him..." Her face changed as she held in tears. She looked like she was thinking about how much pain the boys went through. He knew she already had before as well. He had heard her muttering over the phone when both Rockbells were told of Edward's death. They had all lost someone important to them.

Roy flinched. He had to tell them about Edward's memories. "He can't remember his brother. That was something he gave as a passage fee." He was waiting for the shouts. Winry had every right. Everything she knew was falling apart, rebuilding itself partially, and falling apart again.

Pinako looked surprised. Her eyebrows rose. "He gave up his memories of Alphonse? Why I'm the world would Edward do that, Colonel?"

"I don't know. I don't think he really thought about the effect that would have on him. Or he didn't have the time to think it through." Roy sighed. He wasn't in any way a good pick to be explaining this. He didn't understand it all any more than the others. Alphonse was likely the one who would know best. He had experience with the gate and the exchanges. Well, he had a partial understanding of the gate.

* * *

Alphonse stared at Edward, trying not to make it too obvious.

There was a shallow sigh from Edward and he turned around, glancing over at Alphonse. "I can practically feel your eyes -or whatever the hell those things are- drilling into my back.

"Oh, sorry, Broth... You don't like that, do you? I understand. I'm not really your brother in your head." Alphonse turned his head down. He was embarrassed in a way. It was like being caught staring at a stranger. But this time that "stranger" was Edward.

"Yeah, it's a bit odd. I would prefer it if you didn't call me that," Edward said in a demanding way that told him it wasn't a suggestion when he said that.

"You don't have to talk like that to me, Broth- I mean- Edward. I understand," Alphonse said as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment again.

"It's not as uncomfortable to talk to you if I do it this way."

Alphonse was actually very hurt by that even though he knew he shouldn't blame Edward for it. He understood the "Brother" thing. Edward didn't see him that way, but to make it clear that he was uncomfortable with Alphonse hurt a lot.

"Oh... I- I think I'll give you some space then..." Alphonse moved to stand and leave the room. Edward spoke and he froze.

"That's not really going to help. You're going to come back soon after and try to get to your brother. I'll make this clear for you now. If I was your brother before, I'm not him now. Your brother died when he got shot." Edward's face was cold. It wasn't suppose to be like that towards Alphonse. Maybe they weren't going to be brothers again, but, in that moment, Alphonse was scared that Edward might actually hate him at least a little.

"I- I- I... Why would you say that?"

"Because I don't want you to try to fix me. My memories aren't fake. If anything, they're flawed. You just aren't there." Edward looked into Alphonse's soulfire eyes. Alphonse wanted to cry out. He didn't see any recognition in Edward's eyes. But there was that longing in there.

"Ed..." Alphonse started, trailing off. He didn't begin again.

"Against my better judgment... I'm choosing to believe you, though. Even though all of my instincts are telling me that trusting this person I don't know is stupid, I'm doing it. I'm trusting you. I don't like it, but I am trusting you." Edward stared into Alphonse's eyes again. There was a fierce anger in his eyes. One that would have surprised Alphonse before. "And if I ever find out that you lied- If I find out that any of you have lied to me- you will regret it."

This wasn't how Alphonse had imagined earning Edward's trust again would be like. He wanted to cry. Edward wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be the best big brother ever. Here he was acting like a threat.

He just wanted his big brother back.

* * *

Edward honestly didn't know how to feel about all of this. He was playing a game with everyone because he wasn't strong enough to handle this.

He was pretending to be mean because he felt like everyone was using his death as an excuse to lie and tell him he forgot his brother.

It wasn't right. Not at all. If Alphonse really was his brother, and he wanted him to be because he seemed so understanding and hurt by all of this, then he was the worst big brother in history. It was easier to distance himself and not hurt them both. He wouldn't be able to hold it together for long if he tried to be someone he wasn't.

He made his face cold and uncaring. This was better for everyone.

* * *

"Sir, yes, I'm still working on it," He answered into the transmitter.

The man froze. He listened to the raspy male voice in his ear. "You want me to meet up with the General?"

There was a confirmation from the raspy-voiced man.

He nodded, despite the fact that the man on the other end of the line couldn't see him. "You want me to officially thank him for his help in the attack? Or do you want me shoot him in the back of the head?"

He heard the swift reply and nodded again out of habit. "Got it, Sir. And, yes, I'm still working on target number two. He managed to evade my shots at the Fullmetal kid's funeral. I have yet to get him alone since then. I will get him soon, though. You can count on me, Sir." He hung up the pay phone with a dry sigh. Glancing around the area for anyone who might end up being a problem, he walked to his car, climbing in, and starting it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this has actually been done for longer than the last but the didn't seem to be in agreement, and I totally forgot this was even written. **


End file.
